ironbloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Heleg Dominion
The Heleg Dominion is one of the original noble families of Haliur. They are in charge of the judiciary courts throughout Haliur. The Heleg Dominion owns no lands on Iross but, is given the revenue gathered from the fines of lawbreakers.. The Heleg Dominion is allied with the Stonewarden Dominion with the goal of stabilizing the nation of Haliur. They work together to maintain law and order throughout the nation. The other Dominions have always praised and claimed to value Heleg's actions. However, as few members of the Heleg Dominion have the Ability, the Heleg Dominion has suffered from loss of political significance over the past few generations. The Heleg Dominion is currently at odds with the Durstrung and Sharpcoast Dominions. Both Dominions generally operate outside of Haliur laws. The Crest Coat of Arms Coffin shield, party per fess white and green, with open book and pike. Motto “By Counsel, Not By Force” House colors Primary: White and Green Family Flower Iris - Eloquence Supporters: Crossed Gavels Characteristics Astute, Delicate, Intense Recent Timeline Before the hunt The Heleg Dominion had control of the judiciary courts before the Hunt. When the idea of the hunt was put forward, Ilithor volunteered his dominion’s army to the aid of the High Lord Waerloghe. During the hunt The Heleg Dominion was one of three Dominions who completely supported the Hunt. The success of the Hunt was only marred by the fact that Ilithor's High Lord and friend Harold Waerloghe had vanished in the last battle and could not be found. After the hunt The success of the Hunt gave the Heleg Dominion a needed boost in popularity. This was gained at the price of further decline in political significance as the Heleg Dominion stepped into the role of permanent judiciary family, too the point of changing their crest to include crossed gavels. Currently The Heleg Dominion is currently allied with the Stonewarden Dominion by marriage of Ilithor’s sister Amara to Lord Cyran Stonewarden. Current Family Lord Ilithor Heleg 52 – Head of the Dragon Port High Court. He is logical, intelligent and observant. He married Velana Dramaic and has two sons and one daughter. He is still impressive and intimidating despite his age and lack of ability in the Song. His pure brown hair and clean shaven face add to the effect while his hazel eyes and forceful chin reveal the inner strength that this logical man possesses. Lady Velana Heleg Deceased – Eldest of the Dramaic merchant house. Her marriage to Ilithor brought prestige to her family and money to the Heleg Dominion. Her death came as an incredible shock to Ilithor and their children. Children Volen 34– Eldest, has the most Ability out of the past three Heleg generations. He achieved the rank of Ruhwyr.. He studied swordsmanship with his uncle CyranStonewarden. Because of his family's lack of Ability, he has become enamored with the notion that there is more to the island of Iross and to the Vellar; he claims that the Vellarian empire should not have fallen. His bright blond hair and grey blue eyes coupled with his handsome face and strong chin give him an impressive look. He regularly wears the military cut of the popular style in the colors of the Heleg Dominion but at parties prefers to were a coat of dark blue. Haleram 24– Second son, and has no Ability in the song. He has spent the last ten years studying everything he can find on the history of Iross and Vellar with his twin-sister. His blond hair and bright blue eyes are shaded by a light blond beard giving Haleram Heleg a handsome profile. He regularly wears the military cut of the popular style in the colors of the Heleg Dominion. Saria 24- Daughter, has no Ability. She has spent the last ten years studying with her twin brother and fending off suitors. She has blond hair and blue eyes like both her brothers. She wears her hair in a braid and prefers to wear a dress of light blue.